


Books From Home

by i_write_a_lot



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Atlantis, Books, Gen, Other - Freeform, moving in, new home, office space, season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam reflects that she didn’t bring nearly enough books with her when coming to Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books From Home

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Stargate Atlantis or SG1.
> 
> -I actually don't know if Lt. Col. Sam Carter has an eidetic memory or not, but it seems like that would make sense, being so smart you'd have to remember an awful lot of math and stuff to get where she's at. I'm not saying you HAVE to have an eidetic memory, but it's just a thought...

Over the years, Sam had gotten a lot of books off of Daniel. Daniel had turned out to be a major bookworm, like herself, which was just one more good thing about them as a team. Jack read books, but only the occasional one when there was nothing else to do. Teal’c was starting to read Earth books, as he’d finally mastered the alphabet not long ago. Well, their version of the alphabet anyway. Daniel helped Teal’c find books, and sometimes Jack, but Sam was on par with him when it came to books. 

She and Daniel both knew the best textbooks to read, and not to mention the books that weren’t textbooks, such as Harry Potter or the Lord of the Rings. She’d beaten Daniel’s record in reading Harry Potter-she’d read each book eight times, and knew them all by heart. Having an eidetic memory helped her with that, and she was always thankful to be able to remember the books that she’s read over the years.

But coming to Atlantis, she hadn’t been able to pack as many books as she’d wanted, and she missed them. She had had shelves full of books back at the SGC-they were still there, of course, waiting for her return. But now…

She sighed as she put away the last of her books from her suitcases. There was only a single bookcase that was half filled of books. She looked at the bookshelf thoughtfully and wondered if she couldn’t get the Daedalus to ship some of her books there for her. With the McKay-Carter Intergalactic Gate Bridge being set up, there was a real possibility that she’d have them with her soon…

“Colonel? The Daedalus just came into orbit,” Chuck, the gate technician, said with a smile on his face. She turned away from her books, the thoughts of books and home momentarily vanishing, as she made her response,

“Thank you, Chuck. I’ll be right there,” She said, and he nodded. She set the very last book onto the shelf, studied it one more time, and then made to go and talk to Colonel Caldwell.

The books could wait. 

She had a city to run.  
~*~

End


End file.
